Tyler Cutebiker/Gallery
Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Weirdmageddon version Opening bill as vampire bat.png Season 1 The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 fishing season opening day.png S1e2 Hank with lifejacket.png S1e2 Manly Dan and Cute Biker.png Headhunters S1e3 cute biker.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 a crowd gathers.png S1e4 unnamed doctor.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 cute biker into.png S1e6 cute biker at mystery shack 02.png S1e6_broken_glass.png S1e6 cute biker at mystery shack 03.png S1e6 tyler and stan.png S1e6 cute biker at mystery shack fur trout.png S1e6 panther puma.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 manly dan eating meat.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 mabel running.png The Deep End S1e15 tyler cameo.png Boyz Crazy S1e17 fans.png S1e17 git im!.png Gideon Rises S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.png S1e20 Lazy Suzan.png S1e20 Goodbye.png S1e20 Gideons Surveillance Center.png S1e20 Lets Point Fingers.png S1e20 Gravity falls towns pepole.png S1e20 Git im sniff.png S1e20 Stan back to his coning.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 grand reopening.png S2e1 tambry sends craziest texts.png Sock Opera S2e4 How can I miss this.png S2e4 by the by.png Little Gift Shop of Horrors S2e6 sev'ral chimes.png S2e6 stan bowls.png S2e6 chaos.png Blendin's Game S2e8 past town.png The Love God S2e9 Leaning on the Jukebox.png S2e9 bed head me.png S2e9 same pose as on van.png S2e9 stumble off.png Northwest Mansion Mystery S2e10 he got his pizza!.png S2e10 get 'em.png S2e10 tyler tries to use fork.png S2e10 great.png Not What He Seems S2e11 anti gravity falls.png S2e11 cars and people.png S2e11_Susan_and_Tyler_speaking.png S2e11 did the entire world just hiccup.png A Tale of Two Stans S2e12 i said no trespassing.png S2e12 git out.png S2e12 i paid 15 dollars for this.png S2e12 uhhh.png S2e12 theres our delighted naive townsfolk.png S2e12 oh thats funny.png S2e12 tyler and mom.png The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 at the store.png S2e14 Blubs says hello.jpg S2e14 Bud trys for mayor.png S2e14 a lot of cars to give out.jpg S2e14 tyler no hat.jpg S2e14 town's folk.png S2e14 general stump speech.jpg S2e14 get it.jpg S2e14 Residents like Tyler's speech.png S2e14 malfuction.jpg S2e14 bud and tyler.jpg S2e14 dance around the issuss.jpg S2e14 crime is bad 1.jpg S2e14 crime is bad 2.jpg S2e14 some mayor.jpg S2e14 you got it mayor.jpg S2e14 stan crimes 1.jpg S2e14 stan crimes 2.jpg The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 Bill's next pawn 5.jpg Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future S2e17 townspeople.png S2e17 townspeople 2.png Weirdmageddon Part 1 S2e18 watching town1.png S2e18 Shocked people.png S2e18 mayor steps up.png S2e18 get out.png S2e18 weird.png S2e18 out of towners.png Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls S2e20 possum breath.png S2e20 Stan continues to explain.png S2e20 since the mayor got captured.png S2e20 named myself chief.png S2e20 de facto chief.png S2e20 mayor tyler.png S2e20 dipper ready.png S2e20 dipper yank.png S2e20 almost loose.png S2e20 freedom for tyler.png S2e20 about to collapse.png S2e20 collapse 1.png S2e20 collapse 2.png S2e20 collapse 3.png S2e20 collapse 4.png S2e20 collapse 5.png S2e20 applause.png S2e20 it's a prophecy.png S2e20 empty question mark spot.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20 the rest of you get out 2.png S2e20 everyone is caught.png S2e20 You'll never take us alive.png S2e20 Shmebulock is eaten.png S2e20 looming demons.png S2e20 Rumble still real.png S2e20 Xyler and Craz fade out.png S2e20 Rumble thumbs up.png S2e20 100 points.png S2e20 clean town square.png S2e20 what do we say.png S2e20 never mind all that!.png S2e20 You've helped everyone here.png S2e20 Blubbs and Durland with canon.png S2e20 what can we do with mystery shack.png S2e20 stan has an annoucement.png S2e20 everyone gasps.png S2e20 Dreams aren't fake.png S2e20 Soos realizes his dream.png Miscellaneous SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg|SDCC 2013 poster S2e14 season ii gravity falls 15 artwork.jpg Cute biker character sheet.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries Category:Supporting character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries